Journey 3 From The Earth To The Moon
by APU FAN007
Summary: Sean and Kailani have been dating for 2 years their life was perfect.. until Sean's parents got in a car wreck and Sean's life flips.. a year later Sean made a deal with his uncle and grandfather that when he finishes high school he will have to go to college where his uncle lives.. but when he made that deal, he didn't realize what he had to leave behind.. Read & Find out!


hey Fanfictioners! So sorry I haven't posted in so long, I have been busy with life, and I'm going on a trip to another country so I don't know of I'll be able to write and post but if I can I will! :) anyhow, I deleted some stories: The Letters, The Truth Hurts & The News.. I just didn't like the way they sound so I deleted them.. so sorry if you liked it but I am posting some new stories like: Journey 3 From the earth to a movie, Austin & Ally - Giving Hope and Lab Rats.. hope you like them! Please read and review! Thanks :-D

* * *

Journey 3 From The Earth To A Movie

Best summer ever! Kailani says.. yeah, it's awesome, Sean says.. awesome? I think it was more than awesome. Come on, we climbed and us hanging out together, I think it was EPIC! Kailani says.. you're right it was perfect. Listen Kailani—(Kailani cuts him off) did you hear about tomorrows course for the summer beach bash!? Kailani asks.. yeah, I can't wait until tomorrow to do it, Sean says.. me too, Kailani says.. come on, I'm starving, Sean says.. race you to the house! Kailani says running to the house.. Sean runs after her.. I totally won, Kailani says.. yeah, whatever, Sean says..

In The House

Listen Kailani, about tomorrow, Sean says.. wait, wait. Do you hear that? No way! Kailani says then walks to another room. Sean sighs and follows. I can't believe you're watching this without me, Alexander. Kailani says.. Well now that you are here you can watch it with me Alexander replies.. please don't tell this is –(Kailani and Alexander cut Sean off) "Wet Side Story!" Kailani and Alexander say.. that, Sean says walking over to Kailani.. I love this movie! It has romance, action and comedy Kailani says.. why do you guys watch this nonsense? All they do is sing and surf Sean says.. yeah but it's always summer and everyone just sings and surfs. I wish it was that way here. Only I don't really know how to surf, Kailani says.. well can you guys watch it later cause I really need to tell you something important, Sean says.. can we just watch my favorite part where the two leads meet? real quick please? Kailani says.. okay, real quick, Sean says.. they watch as the two leads: Tanner catches Lela.. Oh how romantic! Kailani says.. (doorbell rings) Sean walks over to the door.. the door opens.. Trevor! Sean says startled.. Surprise, Trevor says walking in.. well aren't you going to give your Uncle Trevor a hug? Trevor asks… sure, Sean says as he gives Trevor a hug.. hey dad, Trevor says walking over to Alexander.. Hi Trevor, Alexander says as he gives him a hug.. uh, Uncle Trevor, what you doing here? I thought you were coming tomorrow, Sean says.. remember you said I could come early so we can hang out before we leave tomorrow Trevor says.. uh, Sean what does he mean by leaving tomorrow? Kailani asks.. Trevor looks over at Kailani.. Uncle Trevor, this my girlfriend Kailani, Sean says.. Hi, I'm Sean's uncle Trevor, Trevor says shaking Kailani's hand.. Sean, what does he mean by leaving tomorrow? Kailani asks.. uhhhh, Sean stutters.. so dad are you still reading those Jules Vern books? Trevor asks.. yes, we found the mysterious island. That's how Sean met Kailani, Alexander says.. okay wait! Sean, what does he mean by leaving tomorrow?! Kailani asks.. Kailani, tomorrow Sean will be going to a college next to my house, we're leaving tomorrow Trevor says.. um, Trevor. Maybe we should talk about this. Alexander says.. dad, there's nothing to talk about. this has always been the deal. Right Sean? Trevor says looking at Sean.. y-yeah, Sean says.. see, Trevor says.. but uncle Trevor, there's this summer beach bash tomorrow that me and Kailani have been waiting for all summer to climb, Sean says.. To climb? Wow, you really take after your father and me. But tomorrow your new life begins. Your endless summer well its has come to it's end. Trevor says.. Sean sighs sadly and slams the door.. Kailani goes after him..

Outside…..

I can't believe you didn't tell me! Kailani says.. Kailani, you don't know how hard I tried. I just didn't know how! Sean says.. so you're leaving!? Just like that?! Why are they making you do this?! Kailani asks.. they are not making me! This is my choice! Sean says… so change your mind! Kailani says… I can't! my flight leaves at 2pm tomorrow! Sean says.. Kailani sighs.. so your uncle just shows up to take you away? Don't you love here? This your home, it's where your grandpa is, it's where you climb, it's also where I am! Kailani says.. at first I hated it, but after meeting you I loved it here, I know your mad and I should of told you! I just didn't how! Sean say walking away.. Sean! Sean! Wait! What was the deal your uncle was talking about? Kailani asks.. after I lost my parents, the deal I made with my uncle and grandpa was that after I finished high school I would leave and go to the college my dad was supposed to go to, Sean says.. but do you really want to do this? Kailani asks.. I have too, they are counting on me too, Sean says walking to the door.. wait, what about us? Kailani asks.. how can there be an us after today? Sean asks.. so we're breaking up? Kailani asks.. we have no choice, Sean says.. I'll wait for you, Kailani says.. I know what it feels like to miss someone, and I care about you too much to ever but you through that, Sean says.. what you're saying is that you care about me to break up with me? That makes no sense! Kailani says.. Kailani, I can explain it to you but I can't understand it for you, Sean says.. so we're through? Kailani says starting to cry.. I'm sorry, Sean says.. Kailani walks away crying… Sean walks over and puts his arms around Kailani.. it's better this way, I don't want to do this, Sean says.. so don't go, Kailani says crying.. I have too, I'll see you later, Sean says.. he gives a little kiss on Kailani's cheek and then walks in his house.. Kailani sighs sadly then walks to her house…

The Next Day…

Sean packs his bag. He looks at a picture of him and Kailani, then puts it in his bag. Sean opens his door and walks to the living room. Uncle Trevor? Sean says.. he sees a note on the table. It reads: "Morning Sean, went out for a while with grandpa will be back in time for flight." "-Trevor"… Sean puts his bags on the table and writes a note.. "went climbing, will be back in time for the flight." "-Sean".. he threw away Trevor's letter and put his note on top of his bags.. Sean walks to the shed and grabs his climbing bag…

At The Beach Bash…

Hey, what's up? Kailani says.. hey, why did you sign me in? Sean asked.. because I knew you wouldn't miss a climb like this, Kailani says.. thanks, I'm sorry about yesterday, Sean says.. it's okay, I just wish you would change your mind about us, Kailani says.. Sean doesn't respond just gets ready for the climb.. okay, so you have to run and dive in the water climb up the rock wall, jump from one side of the wall to the other then first one to buzz the horn at the top wins the announcer says… horn buzzes.. Kailani and Sean run to the water and dive in.. Kailani bombs out and gets kick out of the race.. she walks over to the side… hey, Kailani. Alexander says.. hi, Kailani says.. so how's Sean doing? Alexander asks.. good, I think. He's still out there, Kailani says.. I knew he wasn't going to blow off this, Alexander says.. I know right, that's why I signed him in, Kailani says.. check out that jump they have to make, Alexander says.. yea, it's pretty hard, I washed out on it. Kailani says.. it doesn't look like Sean has the right equipment for this climb, Alexander says… what do you mean? Kailani asks.. Well he's free climbing, how is he going to make the jump without a rope or pegs? Alexander asks.. you're right, he is free climbing. That's dangerous, the climb is 10 feet from the water. He could break his neck if he misses and hits the water, Kailani says… well?! What are you standing here for?! Go get him! Alexander says.. Kailani runs to go and get Sean.. Sean! Don't do it! Kailani yells.. I have too! Sean yells back.. don't do it! Kailani yells climbing closer to Sean.. Sean ignores Kailani and makes the jump.. he misses the bar and falls into the water.. Sean! Kailani screams… she unclips her harness and dives into the water..

Moments Later….

Sean and Kailani come up gasping for air.. you okay? Kailani asks.. what are you doing here? Sean asks.. I came to stop you from killing yourself, Kailani says… where's the rock wall? Sean asks.. I don't know, let's swim to shore, Kailani says..

On The Beach Shore….

I didn't need saving! That was my last chance to climb before I throw away the rest of my life! Sean says.. you could have broken your neck falling from ten feet! I tried to stop you from hurting yourself! This is supposed to be the part where you tell me you're sorry for scaring me to death! Kailani says.. I was fine! I could have handled it! But I instead I end up here! Where are we? Sean asks.. they look around.. then they hear some familiar music.. they watch as Tanner sings and dances.. maybe we're dead. We've died and ended up in a musical! Kailani says panicking.. what? How is possible? Sean asks.. Tanner sings Surf Crazy.. uh, Sean we're in the movie. Kailani says.. what movie? Sean says… a bunch of people walk pass them.. my favorite movie! Wet Side Story! Kailani says… how? Why? Sean says.. I don't we just somehow are, Kailani says.. well what do we do?! Sean asks realizing Kailani is right.. have fun! Come on! Kailani says then leaves.. Wait, Kailani! Sean says and tries to catch up to Kailani… the Surf Crazy songs ends.. this is awesome! Crazy right!? Kailani says.. I'd say so, just ditch me like that. Sean says.. okay, come on let's follow them! Kailani says.. she grabs Sean's hand and they follow the crowd..

Inside Big Mamma's…

That was awesome! Kailani says.. everyone gives her and Sean a confused look… I mean, insane! Um, what dawg? Kailani says.. far out she thinks we're animals! Sea cat says.. no, no, it's an expression which means-… you know what he's right, it does weird. Sean says.. where are you cats from? Sea cat asks.. okay, so cats are cool and dogs are weird? Sean whispers… just follow my lead, Kailani whispers.. is it leading us home? Sean whispers back.. we're from far not far away, Kailani and Sean say.. yea, not far but far… uh, close far? Sean says insure of what to say… well we don't except bikers like yourselves, Sea cat says.. oooh, you got it all wrong, we're not bikers, Kailani says.. then a motorcycle comes in.. Kailani and Sean move out of the way.. this big mamma's where the bikers and surfers all hang, Kailani says.. bikers? What bikers? Sean says.. Kailani points to the motorcycle.. that's Butchy. The leader of the biker gang, the rodents, Kailani says.. the rodents? So you mean we landed in a surf and turf war? Sean asks.. Butchy sings the song Cruising For A Bruising..

Sean pulls Kailani outside.. you know that movie where that movie where the teenager and the mad scientist built a time machine and the teenager gets trapped in 1950s and messes up his parents then puts them back together? Sean asks.. yeah? Kailani says.. that makes more sense than this! Sean says walking down the stairs.. I got an idea! Give your cell? Kailani says.. what year was this movie made? Sean asks.. around the 1960s Kailani says.. and we're going to do what with a cell phone that doesn't exist yet? And besides I left in my grandpa's house, Sean says.. Rats! Let's find my parents! who weren't born yet, right… Kailani says.. hey cats! You guys should totally come to big mamma's shindig tonight, Sea cat says.. sounds blasting! Kailani says.. Cowabuga! Tanner, Sea cat and giggles says then they walk away.. we're trapped in another world and your idea of a good use of time is to party!? Well not me! Sean says.. except maybe it might be cool to hang for a while, Kailani says.. except No, cause get on a plane in two hours! Well two hours and fifty years! Sean says upset.. okay, well we came in by diving in the water, so-… Kailani says.. so we have to jump off a cliff to get out of here!? We could kill ourselves! Sean says.. but we're in luck! There's a storm at the end of the movie we can jump into! Kailani says.. well what do we do in the mean time?! Sean asks.. just then they instantly are changed into different clothes.. wait, what just happened? How did we change? Sean says.. it's the magic of movie making, you look great, come on let's go in. Kailani says… they walk inside.. so this is a shindig? Sean says.. yeah, and your dressed for it, let's roll, Kailani says.. they walk on to the dance floor.. Kailani tries to get Sean to dance with her but he won't do it.. Kailani, I'm sorry but I'm worried, I don't have time to wait for the storm, I'm going back to the beach and figure a way out, Sean says.. just as he was about to leave Lela falls on top of him.. Kailani gasps and steps back.. but she backs up to far and falls into Tanner.. wow you saved my life, thanks Lela says.. uhh, welcome, Sean says standing up.. what's your name? Lela asks.. Sean, um. I'll be right back, Sean says walking away.. I'm sorry I didn't see you Kailani says.. now that you see, do you like? Tanner asks.. Yea, Kailani says.. um, Kailani? Could I have a word with you? A real quick word with you? Sean asks.. Sure, excuse me Tanner, Kailani says then walks away with Sean.. that girl just fell on top of me, Sean says.. well it's not my fault you wanted to leave, Kailani says.. Sean rolls his eyes..

wait, when Lela sings the song about falling in love and being happy it's Tanner who catches her, Kailani says.. what's happens when Tanner catches her? Sean asks.. They fall instantly in love but are pulled apart and a full dance war is supposed to happen, but instead it's dull, Kailani says.. it looks like no one knows what to do next, Sean says… oh no, come on Kailani says.. Lela and Tanner where supposed to fall in each other's arms find love but then get pull apart and a full dance war is supposed to break out that's how the movie is written? Sean asks.. yea, but instead they fell into our arms and are now into us! Kailani says… so we changed the movie. Sean says.. we changed the movie! Kailani says.. do you think it affected anything? Sean asks.. it affect who they fell for who knows what it could affect! Kailani asks.. the storm we need to get home! Sean says.. I know that, Kailani says.. alright, I'm going to ask you a question that I know you know but I don't wanna know, Sean says.. okay so? Kailani says.. is there anything that could happen if we don't get them together? Sean asks.. Kailani thinks then grabs Sean's hand and pulls him to the beach.. See! I didn't wanna know! Sean says.. they run on the beach for a while.. where are we going? Sean asks.. I'm seeing if that mad scientist is making that weather altering machine! Kailani says.. where do you hear that sentence? Sean asks.. well if you would watch the movie with me then you would know! Kailani says.. they stop and rest.. so? Sean says.. in the movie Dr. Fusion wants to turn big mamma's into a big science lab so he tells big mama to sell it to him but she says no. so he builds a weather machine to alter the weather so all big mamma's customers will go away, Kailani says.. so what does that have to do with the storm? Sean asks.. they continue their walk on the beach.. because it's Tanner and Lela who find out about Dr. Fusion's plan and they unite the bikers and surfers and destroy the machine which causes the storm, Kailani says.. they stop as they reach the lighthouse. This is Dr. Fusion's lair, Kailani says.. a lighthouse? Sean asks.. they walk inside.. that's Dr. Fusion, Kailani says.. what is that thing? Sean asks.. it's the weather altering machine, Kailani says.. so if we don't Lela and Tanner back together the chain of events that lead to the storm won't happen? Sean asks.. yes, Kailani says.. ugh, then we'll be stuck here and never get home Sean says walking to the door.. they leave and go back to big mamma's.. ooh, thanks again Sean for being a soft landing, Lela says hugging Sean.. sure, no problem, Sean says awkwardly.. Lela moves back.. oh you're so sweet-.. oh bonkers! Are you two together? I would never steal any girls boy and it would probably be very hard to return Lela says..

No, we're not together, Sean says.. Kailani gives him a weird look.. I mean we're together but we're not together, Sean says unsure of what he's saying… Hi Lela, I'm Kailani, Kailani says changing the subject.. so you won't mind if me and Sean took me for a walk on the beach? Lela asks.. ye-..(Sean cuts her) No she doesn't mind, Sean says.. great! Meet me by the water Sean! Lela says.. oh! And it was very nice meeting you Kailani, Lela says then skips away.. okay, I'm confused. First you break up with me and then you go with another girl? Kailani asks.. she's crushing me, if I could get her to like Tanner and you get Tanner to like Lela then we can get the movie on track, Sean says.. but, I don't want him I want you. And until you get on that plane, I'm not going to like anyone but you. The way I like you, Kailani says.. not seeing what's right in front of you, Sean says.. you're right in front of me! Kailani says.. like I said at home, I can explain it to you but I can't understand it for you, Sean says.. so the way I get him to like her is if I reflect my affections off of me and on to her? Kailani asks… I really hope so, I'll do the same with Lela, Sean says… they walk over to Lela and Tanner.. so you play guitar, are you any good? Kailani asks.. yeah when something beautiful inspires me, Tanner says in a low voice.. cool, Kailani says.. can I write a song for you? Tanner asks.. um, no. I already like someone else, Kailani says… Tanner sings anyway.. okay then, Kailani says.. so Lela, are you interested in any boys? Sean asks.. just the one walking with me, Lela says.. Sean starts to feel uncomfortable.. listen, I'm the boy you think I am. The one you're looking for isn't me, Sean says.. oh really? I don't care, Lela says.. Tanner sings Meant To Be..

Tanner:  
I believe we all have a soul mate  
The chance for a perfect duet  
I believe in hopeless devotion  
I just haven't found it yet  
But in my mind I see  
The chick, who is meant for me  
She'll be someone who is lovely  
Someone wonderful and true

Lela:  
The kind of boy  
Who makes who makes you smile  
Even when you're feeling blue

Lela and Tanner:  
And I know, I know she's out there  
Most definitely  
Oh yeah  
Not a phony, or a fake  
Sweeter than a chocolate shake  
My meant to be  
When it's meant to be  
You go kinda crazy  
Meant to be  
You forget your name  
When it's meant to be  
It's destiny callin'  
And nothing ever will be the same!  
Oh yeah!

Kailani  
You need a girl who's into music  
To run up high on cupid's wings!

Sean  
Find that boy with perfect hair  
Have a Hollywood ending with dreams

Kailani and Sean:  
Oh, I know, I know she's out there  
Can't you see?  
Oh yeah!  
Maybe you've already met, the one you'll never forget!  
Your meant to be!  
When it's meant to be!  
The stars seem to glisten!  
Meant to be!  
The clouds depart!  
When it's meant to be!  
That's destiny callin!  
And if you listen you'll find your heart!

Kailani and Lela:  
Four eyes meet  
and the meet is sweet  
But could it to something more

Tanner and Sean:  
What's the deal?  
When how you feel

Sean and Kailani:  
Is something you never felt before!

Lela:  
Oh!

Tanner:

Gee!

Kailani:  
Um….

Sean:  
Plan B?

All:  
**When it's meant to be****  
****You go kinda crazy****  
****Meant to be****  
****You forget your own name****  
****When it's meant to be****  
****It's destiny callin'****  
****And nothing ever will be the same!**

Song ends.. maybe that didn't go as well as we hoped, Kailani says.. yeah, well it's your favorite movie, what do we do? Sean asks.. uh, in the movie the bikers girls all have a sleepover and the surfers all hang at bug mamma's maybe we need to get ourselves invited, Kailani says.. okay, Sean says.. so I'll go this way you go that way? Kailani says.. yeah, Sean says.. they walk and meet with Tanner and Lela.. Lela! You what I've never done?! Kailani asks.. eaten a rock! Kissed a squirrel! Lela says.. all cool things but no, I mean I have never had a pajama party, Kailani says.. oh really?! We are having one tonight, Lela says.. awesome, Kailani says.. so Tanner what are you doing tonight? Sean asks.. hanging out at big mamma's wanna come!? Tanner asks.. sure, Sean says.. cool! See ya! Tanner says then leaves.. Sean walks up to Kailani and Lela.. girls tend to overcomplicate things. Lela you should totally invite Kailani to your sleepover, Sean says.. great idea! How about Kailani? Lela asks.. I wouldn't miss it, Kailani says.. great! See you there! Lela says then leaves.. Kailani sighs.. they watch as Sean's clothes disappear.. Sean! Kailani says.. you saw that right?! Sean asks.. the walk to the use to be clothes.. what's going on? Sean asks.. well the clothes didn't exist then, so it disappeared, Kailani says.. wait, wait. We didn't belong here! So what's going to happen to us!? Sean asks.. music starts.. whoa no! no! Kailani, we have to get out of here! I have to get on a plane! And I don't sing! Sean says.. I don't-… I-it's not me, Kailani says.. ugh! This not a song! Sean yells at the sky… okay, on a lighter note, you do sound pretty good for someone who doesn't sing, Kailani says trying to keep calm.. Sean gives her a weird look.. ugh! Sean grumbles and walks away..

At Lela's House

What are you doing? Cheechee asks.. I'm trying something new, Struts says.. well keep it even, last time I kept tipping over Cheechee says.. what do you think? Lela asks.. oh my goodness! The girls say..

At Big Mamma's

So all you guys do here is eat, sleep and surf? Sean asks.. is there any other way? Tanner asks.. yeah, Sean says.. like what? Tanner asks.. well, hanging out at mall with friends, going climbing, partying, you know teenage stuff? Sean says.. what's a mall? And what's a teenager? Tanner asks.. you don't know what a teenager is? You are one, and a mall is a place with lots of shops, don't you have one? Sean says.. uhh, no. I'm a teenager? That's so cool! What's a teenager? Tanner asks.. ugh, um. Sean says.. listen cat, I don't know where you come from but we don't your lang, so try speaking normal alright? Sea cat asks.. huh? Why do you keep calling us cats? We're humans you know, Sean says.. cool! What's a human? Tanner asks.. Sean sighs madly.. never mind, anyway. Are you interested in any girls Tanner? Sean asks.. um, no. Tanner says playing pool.. oh, well there's this cool girl Lela, you should meet, Sean says.. the rodent? We don't date no rats, Sea cat says.. you wouldn't take out a girl just because she's a biker? Sean asks.. the tide wouldn't take out a girl because she's a biker Sea cat says.. don't listen to them, it really doesn't matter if the girl is a biker, surfer or bookworm, Tanner says.. what do you like? Sean asks.. I don't know, but I'll know when I meet her Tanner says.. Sea cat and the other start singing.. you can start singing when you're comfortable, Tanner says..

Tanner:

Take the lead,  
she likes it when you're in control

Sean:

Let 'em breathe,  
chill out and go with the flow

Tanner:

Make all the plans

Sean:

Don't be impolite

Tanner:

I know what girls, know what girls, yeah, I know what girls like

Lela:

A quick glance,  
bat your eyes and look away

Kailani:

why not ask him on a date?  
Pick up the check

Lela:

No, bake him a pie  
I know what boys, know what boys, yeah, I know what boys like

All:

**I know what girls like you know what I mean**

I know what boys like, boys like girls like me  
I know what girls like, girls like boys like me  
I know what boys like, boys like girls like me  
I know what girls like, girls like boys like me

**Like me**

**Like me**

**Like me**

**Like me**

Sea cat:

Hang with the boys  
Don't let her know how much you care

Sean:

Look in her eyes, and tell her if your even scared

Tanner:

You got it wrong.

Sean:

No, I got it right  
I know what girls, know what girl, yeah I know what girls like

All:

**I know what girls like you know what I mean**

I know what boys like, boys like girls like me  
I know what girls like, girls like boys like me  
I know what boys like, boys like girls like me  
I know what girls like, girls like boys like me

**Like me**

**Like me**

**Like me**

**Like me**

**Like me**

Lela:

Stretched pants  
Cute sweater and sweet perfume

Kailani:

Don't dress for him, it's better when you dress for you  
I keep it loose

Lela:

My outfit is tight

All:

**I know what girls like you know what I mean**

I know what boys like, boys like girls like me  
I know what girls like, girls like boys like me  
I know what boys like, boys like girls like me  
I know what girls like, girls like boys like me

**Like me**

**Like me**

**Like me**

**Like me**

**Like me**

Lela:

All the boys, they try to woo me.

Kailani:

There's only one boy that's on my list.

Tanner:

All the girls, they think I'm groovy.

Sean:

The more they chase me the more I resist.

All:

**I know what girls like you know what I mean**

I know what boys like, boys like girls like me  
I know what girls like, girls like boys like me  
I know what boys like, boys like girls like me  
I know what girls like, girls like boys like me

**Like me**

**Like me**

**Like me**

**Like me**

**Like me**

Song ends..

The Next Day..

Sean laughs.. what's up Elvis? Sean asks.. hey Frat boy, Kailani smirks.. so how did last night go? Sean asks.. good, it was great hanging out with them, even just for one day. How was yours? Kailani asks.. okay, but I couldn't get Tanner to talk about Lela, I don't think we are any closer than we were before, Sean says.. not really no, Kailani says.. what if we can't get them together? We could be stuck here forever, Sean says disappointed.. would it be so bad? Kailani asks.. yes, every minute I'm here is another minute I'm not doing what my parents wanted, Sean says.. every minute we're here, we're together, Kailani says.. I know, Sean says.. and we will we get a chance to be in a movie? I mean literally in a movie. Come on Sean, what's your hurry to grow up and leave? Kailani asks.. everyone is counting on me too, Sean says.. but do you really want to? Kailani asks.. I thought you understood! Sean says.. I do, I do. Kailani says.. then help me get home! Sean says.. Kailani sighs sadly.. fine! Kailani says.. she knows there was hurt in her voice but Sean didn't seem to notice.. maybe we just need to get Lela and Tanner to spend time with each other, Kailani says.. okay, so they get to know each other as friends and not just rivals, Sean says.. right, how are we going to do that? Kailani asks.. I don't know, but I won't stop until I figure it out, Sean says.. he then leaves.. Kailani sighs sadly then walks away.. they spent the rest of the day with Lela and Tanner..

Later That Day

Hey Lela! How about we go for a walk on the beach in that direction? Now, as in a walk in that direction now, Sean says.. okay, let's go Lela says.. they walk on the beach.. hey, Tanner, Kailani says.. Hi, I made this for you, Tanner says.. really? You made that for me? Kailani asks.. yeah, there's a lot of flowers but there is this one flower that would look on a foxy girl like you, Tanner says putting the flower crown on Kailani's head.. thanks, Kailani says.. Sean sees the waves disappear.. what! How did that happen? Ugh! Sean grumbles.. hey Lela, I have to go talk to Kailani, I'll be right back, Sean says then leaves.. Dr. Fusion starts his machine to see if it works.. it does but then shuts off.. he then leaves his lab to explore..

At The Beach

Did you see that? Sean asks.. yeah, and it's the final warning before the machine, Dr. Fusion's plan is working, Kailani says.. alright, we have to go back to the lighthouse and stop them, Sean says.. but we need the element of surprise. Do you think we can get to it from the wat-.. ahh! Kailani screams as she falls into the water.. Kailani! Are you okay? Sean asks.. hair! Kailani says.. hair? Sean asks.. hair! Look! Kailani says.. she dunks her hair in the water and stands back up.. your hair isn't wet, Sean says.. my hair isn't wet, Kailani says touching her hair.. what does that mean? Sean asks.. it means my hair isn't wet! Kailani says.. and that means? Sean says.. we're morphing, changing, Sean, we're morphing into the movie, Kailani says.. we're changing? Sean asks.. we're changing. What are we going to do?! Kailani sings.. you're singing, Sean says.. I'm singing?! Kailani sings.. why are you singing? Sean asks.. I don't know, I just suddenly broke into song, Kailani sings.. stop! Sean says.. I can't stop! Kailani sings.. this is bad! First we mess up the movie then my clothes disappear and now this! Sean says.. we're a part of an involuntary musical number, Kailani sings.. music start playing and a guy with a guitar walks by..

Sean:

What's going on?  
This can't be happening!  
Don't tell me it's a song

Kailani:

It's a song.

Sean:

This wasn't how I planned it  
Can't you see that this is gone too Far!  
Please just pause the DVR!  
Someone, won't you make it stop!  
I'm losing my mind

Kailani:

I don't see your problem

Sean:

everything I say it rhymes  
here comes another line

Kailani:

just close your eyes if you don't wanna see

Sean:

what's this choreography? someone won't you make it stop.

Sean and Kailani:

**Oh, i can't stop singing make it stop  
make it stop, am I real or just a prop  
Oh, I can't stop singing, so let's just talk.**

Sean:

Talk,Talk  
It's just a song!  
An inefficient way to move the story along!  
You what?! I'm done! (covers mouth)  
mmmm,mmmmm

Kailani:

You're just being cynical.

**Sean:****  
**No, it's just the principal!  
Someone won't you make it, make it stop!

Kailani:

Don't make it stop!

Sean and Kailani:

**Oh, i can't stop singing make it stop  
make it stop, am I real or just a prop  
Oh, I can't stop singing, so let's just talk. **Talk Talk Talk Talk Talk Talk Talk, Talk, Talk, Talk, Talk, Talk, Talk, Talk, Talk, Talk

Sean:

We're trapped inside a musical

Kailani:

At least I'm here with you  
I don't wanna make it stop!

Sean and Kailani:

**Oh, i can't stop singing make it stop  
make it stop, am I real or just a prop  
oh, I can't stop singing, Does it stop, is it ever gonna stop? Oh, I can't stop singing,  
So let's just talk!**

Song ends.. okay, has it stopped? Sean asks tiredly.. uh-huh, Kailani says.. the guy with the guitar walks by playing.. Stop! Sean says.. the runs away.. that was just really weird, I can't believe I just did that, Sean says.. me either, Kailani says.. let's go find Lela and Tanner, come on, Sean says.. he grabs Kailani's hand and they go and try to find Lela and Tanner.. waiting Sean? Tanner asks.. yes, waiting for Kailani? Lela asks.. yes, Tanner says.. okay, we have to get Lela and Tanner together, make them find out about Dr. Fusion's plan, unite the bikers and surfers, destroy the machine before it destroys them, Sean says.. oh no! we're talking in plot points! Kailani says.. going somewhere? Dr. Fusion says.. let's go, Sean says.. they start to run but then Fusion shots a laser.. you're not going anywhere! Dr. Fusion says.. yeah right! Kailani says she starts to walk towards him.. No, Kailani! Sean says.. Dr. Fusion shots Kailani and she goes flying then hits the ground.. Kailani! Sean says then runs over to her.. he picks her up.. Kailani? Can you hear me? Sean says.. ow, Kailani says.. Sean sighs in relief.. in the movie, it looked like it hurt a whole lot less, Kailani says.. yeah, Sean says.. he hugs her.. Dr. Fusion takes them to his lair..

Back At The Beach

I'm going to surf, Lela says.. what? You like you like to surf? Tanner asks.. I know! It's like riding a cloud, but the cloud is water! Lela says.. no way! I said the same thing! Except not right now! Tanner says.. I know bikers aren't supposed to like surfing but I don't care! Lela says.. oh my goodness! I don't care, Lela added.. you don't? hey you know what? Tanner asks.. No, I don't know that either, Lela says.. I've always wanted to ride a motorcycle, Tanner says.. are serious? Lela asks.. no, I'm Tanner, Tanner says.. I grew up riding, Lela says.. is that why you are you gorgeous in the sunlight? Tanner says in a low voice.. wow, I really like your low voice, Lela says.. thanks, I can do high also, Tanner says.. you know, who would have thought a biker and a surfer would have so much in common, Lela says.. not me, Tanner and Lela say.. stop, they both say.. okay I'll stop, Tanner and Lela say.. do you ever think that the person you thought was perfect for you wasn't as perfect as the perfect person for you? Lela asks.. you mean you? Tanner asks.. and you? Lela asks.. they're eyes meet each other's.. And I know, I know he's out there  
Most definitely Lela sings.. Maybe you've already met, the one you'll never forget Tanner sings..  
Your meant to be! they both sing.. right when they are about to get close a group comes and dances.. When it's meant to be, You go kinda crazy, Meant to be, You forget your own name When it's, meant to be, It's destiny callin', And nothing ever will be the same Tanner and Lela sing.. Song ends.. wait, what are we going to tell Sean and Kailani? Lela asks.. where are they anyway? Tanner asks.. Tanner sees the flower crown and picks up.. hey I gave this to Kailani, she was wearing it. Tanner says.. then why did she take it off? Lela asks.. something's not right, Tanner says.. we need to get help! Lela says..

At The Lighthouse

In mere moment, less time for me to steal this scene. This machine will change the weather, and all your friends will disappear forever or longer! Dr. Fusion says.. well there's one flaw to your plan, Sean says.. and what might that be? Dr. Fusion asks.. Kailani gives Sean a confused look.. I don't know, isn't there always one flaw with these kinds of plans? Sean says.. Kailani shakes her head No.. now I will have big mamma's! Dr. Fusion says then walks away..

At Big Mamma's

Everyone listen! Tanner says.. Dr. Fusion wants to destroy us! Lela says.. he's has built a weather machine to stop the tide and rust all of your bikes, Tanner says.. and he has Sean and Kailani held captive at a secret location, Lela says.. we don't know where it is because it's a secret! Tanner and Lela say.. we need your help, Lela says.. us or them? Butchy asks.. I mean all of us, Lela says.. we need to unite, destroy the machine, free our friends before it destroys our world, Tanner says.. why should we listen to you? Butchy asks.. I never thought I had something in common with a biker, until I took a ride with one, Tanner says.. and none of that fighting we did help us to see what we have in common, Lela says.. Big mamma's, the beach and us, Tanner says.. he holds Lela's hand.. Butchy walks up to the stage and almost punches Tanner but holds back.. Thank you man, Butchy says.. Lela sighs happily.. I love you sis, Butchy says.. I love you too, Lela says.. let's do this, together! Butchy says..

Back At The Lighthouse

Kailani and Sean trying to get out.. it could be worse, at my favorite movie wasn't Left Behind, Kailani says.. Sean sputters... okay, you've officially lost it, Kailani says.. I've lost more than that, if we didn't come here, I would be getting on a plane going to a school to become something I don't want to be anymore, Sean says.. really? You don't? Kailani asks.. yeah, I spent this entire movie telling Tanner to follow his heart and do what he loves, and he did. He's more braver me, Sean says.. that's not true, you're more courageous than anyone I know. So you're happy we came? Kailani asks.. I couldn't be more happy. You were right, what's the rush to grow up, when I can be stuck in the 60s with you, Sean says.. Kailani sighs happily.. so does that mean we're back together? Kailani asks.. I guess it does, Sean says.. When it's meant to be! The stars seem to glisten! Kailani sings.. Meant to be! The clouds depart, And if you listen you'll find your heart! Kailani and Sean sing.. only one screw left to tighten before I change the world Dr. Fusion says.. do you really want to do this? Ruin the lives of all these people? Kailani asks.. just because you can magnify the power of nuclear plutonium by 647 degrees doesn't mean you have to, Sean says.. what? Kailani asks.. what?! Like I never paid attention when you watch the movie, Sean says.. how did you know that? Who are you? Dr. Fusion asks.. we're from the future and you're not real, you're just a villain in a movie we somehow got stuck in, Kailani says.. oh really? If I wasn't real I probably wouldn't have pressed this bottom. Dr. Fusion says then pushes the bottom.. just then the surfers and bikers show up.. Tanner? Kailani asks.. Lela? Sean asks.. Kailani! Tanner says.. Sean! Lela says.. we're here to save you! Tanner says then looks over at Lela.. look at that Sean, they got together on their own, Kailani says.. we're here to save you! Lela says.. well, Kailani says nodding to the ropes.. oh right! Lela says helping take off the ropes.. the surfers and bikers destroy the machine and make it out before the lighthouse explodes…

On The Beach Shore

How did we make it here? Kailani asks.. we must be at the end of the movie, Sean says.. we can go home, Kailani says.. yeah, Sean says.. there they are! They did it! The crowd says.. we have to go, Kailani says.. No, stay here. It's always like this, perfect. Lela says.. where we're going id perfect too, I'm gonna make sure of it, Sean says… ever since you guys have been here, it's been a different world, Lela says.. it wasn't just us, Kailani says.. you guys saved Big Mamma's and we are to you gratefully, grateful Butchy says.. Lela walks up to Kailani and puts a necklace around her neck.. Kailani sighs happily.. friendship forever, Kailani says.. forever, Lela says then hugs Kailani.. ready? Sean asks.. yes, Kailani says.. bye! The crowd says.. Kailani and Sean look back and wave goodbye.. then walk up the hill..

On The Cliff

Wow, that's far jump, Kailani says looking at the drop.. yeah, ready for it? Sean asks.. not exactly, Kailani walks back and paces.. don't worry, we'll be okay, it's 10 feet, Sean says.. you say it like it's not so bad but it actually is, Kailani says pacing.. Because it isn't, Sean says.. easy for you to say, you already fell 10 ten feet, Kailani says.. Sean laughs.. come on, you hold my hand. We'll jump together, Sean says.. he stretches his hand out to Kailani.. she smiles and takes his hand.. okay, keep your legs straight when you hit the water, Sean says.. why? Kailani says looking at the drop.. because, we're jumping ten feet in the air we could break thing, Sean says.. oh, that thought doesn't help me do this, Kailani says.. sorry. Okay we'll do it on three. One, Sean says.. two, Kailani says.. she squeezes Sean's hand.. Three, Sean says.. they jump and land in the water..

Moments Later

Kailani and Sean come up grasping for air.. you okay? Sean asks.. wet! Kailani says touch her hair.. what? Sean says.. not what, wet! My hair is wet! Kailani says touching her.. you're is wet! Sean says.. we did it, Kailani says.. yeah we did, Sean says.. they hug.. and look no time has passed, it's exactly how we left, Sean says.. well, go finish that climb, just please use the rope this time, Kailani says.. fine, Sean says.. Kailani swims out and Sean swims out and starts to climb the wall.. he makes it up to the top before anyone else does and buzzes the bell.. he did it! Kailani says.. she hugs Alexander.. Sean climbs back down and walks over to Kailani.. Kailani runs into his arms.. you did it, Kailani says.. we did it, Sean says.. Sean! Alexander says walking over.. uh- oh, Sean mutters…

Sean, that was amazing! Alexander says.. thanks! Sean says.. he high fives Alexander.. Sean, what did you do! Trevor says walking over.. uh- oh, Alexander mutters.. Sean, we missed our flight and Hannah had been waiting for us, but now we have to go tomorrow cause you wanted to climb? Trevor says.. Sean looks at Kailani then at Trevor.. Uncle Trevor, I love you very much, and my parents would be proud that you cared so much about me but I made a mistake, Sean says.. okay, I'm trying to read between the lines, so your changing your mind about coming? Trevor asks.. yes, I want to say here for collage, I want to climb more, hang out with Kailani. I love it here, and I don't want to leave, my place is here. Sean says.. alright, if that's what you want, then it's okay with me. you're so grown up, you have matured a lot since the last time I saw you, I think your parents would be very proud of you, Trevor says.. thanks for understanding, Sean says.. he gives Trevor a hug then walks back to Kailani.. you gave up your dream, Kailani says.. not really, Sean says.. what do you mean? Kailani asks.. Because your my dream, Sean says.. Kailani sighs happily..

The End…

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT THE PLOT! SORRY FOR ANY MISTAKES!


End file.
